Those Words
by Shouhei
Summary: Reposted. Trory written for the Endless Summer Nights Fic Exchange. Rory and Tristan have a romantic night in a playground. Please Review.


**A/N:** This one parter was written for the Endless Summer Nights Fic Exchange!

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me, I just borrow the characters to write my own alternate endings!

**Rated:** PG-13

**Things to include:**

ï·A surprise gift

ï·A candlelit dinner

ï·A walk in the park

**Things not to include:**

ï·Dean. Ew.

ï·Reminders of how they left things, (ie - "I hate you")

ï·'Out of character' characters

Those Words

Rory grinned as she replayed the message Tristan left for her on her cell phone. He told her that he had a "surprise" for her, and Rory couldn't help but wonder what that could mean. Sure he loved to surprise her, but usually it was more silly things. This time, he seemed serious about it. Rory could still remember when they finally got together. If she closed her eyes she could practically see him standing before her.

_Rory had to stay up all night to study for her last exam for the end of her second year at Yale. She took it, but now she was exhausted and caffeine deprived. Stumbling in a haze of happiness, she ran into somebody. Their face was a blur and she mumbled an apology as she walked by. That's when she heard it. His low voice calling her the name she once loathed more than the person who used it._

"_Mary?"_

_Turning slowly she looked at the boy she once knew, only now she saw a man standing before her. He hadn't changed at all, and yet he had changed so much. On the outside he was the same as she remembered, but his soul had changed. She could see it in the way he smiled instead of smirked. The way he said 'Mary' in a dreamy way, instead of teasingly. Slowly a smile spread across her face and she looked into his eyes._

"_Tristan Dugrey."_

That was just one short month ago, and now the two of them were having the time of their lives together before the next year started. Rory snapped out of her memories and wrote down the address that Tristan told her to go to. She hurried into her bedroom to get ready, and wondered why he didn't want to pick her up and take her. She shrugged to herself and continued to get ready.

--------

An hour later, Rory drove up to a jewelry store and got out of her car. She double-checked the address to make sure she was at the right place. Sure enough, that was where she was supposed to be. Opening the door to the store, she was greeted with a butterfly kiss by her well-dressed boyfriend. He escorted her into the middle of the room and she noticed the store was empty except for a couple of clerks.

"What's going on, Tristan?" she asked him.

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" she smirked with mirth glinting in her azure eyes.

"Yes. Tell me what you like," Tristan told her, indicating the countless gems in the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about pick something you like and it's yours."

Rory was speechless as she looked around at all the sparkling jewels. She really didn't want Tristan to pay for anything this elaborate, but he looked so happy and he clearly wanted to. Silently, she asked him if he was sure it was okay. The grin on his face reassured her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a soft kiss. He took the initiative and pressed his lips against hers. Soft. That was the word to describe how she kissed and he loved it. He licked her bottom lip and when released it he took it between his teeth. Nibbling on it softly, Rory let out a sigh of contempt. Unfortunately, she remembered the presence of the merchants and broke away.

"So, what do you want?" he asked her as she looked through the glass at everything.

Her eyes took in everything, but finally fell on a beautiful emerald necklace. Emerald reminded her of May and that was the month they got together. She thought it was only fitting that the gift from him have the birthstone of the birth of their relationship. It was perfect and she told him she wanted it. He thought it would look perfect against her porcelain skin and made the purchase, immediately. The young man handed Tristan the necklace, and he placed the delicate silver chain around her slender neck. He hooked the clasp and then turned her around to see how it looked.

"Wow," he managed to get out.

"Thank you. I love it." Rory told him and gave him a light kiss.

Twining their fingers together they walked outside, and Rory inhaled the summer night air. Even though she loved the snow, there was just something about the summer. It was a time of relaxing, and of having fun. Looking across the street, Rory saw that Tristan was leading her towards a park. She smiled and soon they were walking down a path lined with huge trees. They strolled in a comfortable silence until Rory broke it.

"You know what I love about these trees?" she asked.

Tristan looked over to where she gestured and replied, "What?"

"I love how they have seen everything. I mean, they're so old that they were here before this park was and they've gotten to watch as man changed. If we get to be reincarnated, I would want to be a tree."

Tristan laughed, "You are very odd."

He stopped laughing then as he realized the impact of those words. Those words were what he said before their first kiss so many years ago. At that moment he stopped, Rory knew by looking at him that they were thinking the same thing. Those words started everything for them, and before Tristan knew what was happening Rory had captured his lips with her own. Sweet. That was the way he tasted. Ever since the first time she tasted him, she couldn't get enough. In all those years they never saw each other she still thought about the kiss they shared on the piano. It haunted her.

Tristan's arms circled around her back and held her close to him as his tongue entered her mouth. Like vines, they twined together in a way that was unique to them and they explored the depths of each other's mouths along with the depths of each other's souls. Dizziness overcame Rory as his lips began to caress her jawbone. She moaned at the sensation and held onto him tighter, begging for more. Her nipples ached to be touched and she tried to rub them through her dress. It wasn't enough though, and when he reached her neck, she felt a desire between her legs begin to build. Tristan pulled away and looked directly into her stormy eyes. They were wide with want.

"Close your eyes," he told her in a hushed whisper.

She did as he said after only a moment's hesitation. Soon, Rory could feel his warm lips lightly press against her right eyelid and he kissed it causing a shiver to work its way down her spine, even in the warm night air. He lightly kissed the other one and that had the same effect. She exhaled the breath she had been holding in and opened her eyes. Joining their hands together, once more, they continued their walk.

After curving around a bend, Rory saw a playground with a swing-set and several slides. In the middle, a table was set up and two covered plates were on the table. Rory's heart skipped a beat when she saw what Tristan did for her. He pulled her chair out for her and lifted the covers to reveal a romantic dinner of all her favorite foods. After lighting the two candles, Tristan sat across from her and put his napkin in his lap and looked at his girlfriend.

"Well?"

"Why Tristan Dugrey, I had no idea you could be so romantic. You are not the same guy you were at Chilton."

"Yeah I am, I just didn't show it. You unnerved me, though. I think you were the only one who saw through my facade."

"I'm glad I did," Rory whispered and reached across the table for his hand.

He let her take it and they ate their dinner listening to the sounds of summer echoing in the breeze. The candlelight illuminated her and he watched the flame make light dance across her face. When they were finished, he pulled out twinkies for dessert and led her over to a swing. After some protesting, Rory finally agreed to sit on it and let him push her. Slowly, she swung, feeling the breeze rustle her thin summer dress. Higher and higher she climbed. Her hair blew in the wind and Tristan continued to push her higher still. Finally, he slowed her to a stop and kneeled in front of her. Nervousness filled her as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I have something to tell you, and I don't want you to say anything until I'm finished." Rory nodded, and he took a deep breath and continued, "You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. I know this is a little soon, but I can't hold it in any longer."

Rory gulped and just listened to his smooth voice fill the silent air.

"I love you. I've been in love with you since we were in high school."

Those words spun in her head and she saw him vulnerable for the first time. Looking at him, she leaned forward. Such a confession shouldn't be uttered too loudly. Not in the silence of the night. Sliding off the swing, she kneeled with him so he was just a little taller than she. He watched her as she held him close and then moved her lips to his ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered, and pulled back to see his face.

The moon shone between the trees, but his facial features were still masked by the shadows. His feelings were made evident as he began to kiss her over and over again. Hard, wanting kisses. Dozens of them. He stopped every once in a while to murmur words of love for her. Rory could feel the effect he was having on her and sat him down on the ground. Rory climbed into his lap and felt him against her core. She bit her lip as she timidly tried to grind into him. He looked at her in shock, and she decided to do it again. Tristan couldn't believe his Mary was doing this, but he helped her out by grabbing a hold of her hips and moving her in an even pace.

Soon, Rory felt like she had when she was swinging. Going higher and higher. Just when she thought it wasn't possible to climb any higher, she saw a burst of light and the night air carried away the sounds of her cries as the wave washed over her. Leaning into Tristan, he whispered the three words again to her so she knew them to be true. Those words that initiated their first kiss would not be forgotten, but these new words were the ones haunting her now. She hoped they would never go away.


End file.
